Divina Tortura
by Sariiss Book
Summary: Len es un joven ángel a quien en su primera misión le encomiendan cuidar de Rin, una chica solitaria, tímida y sin amigos a la que le cuesta trabajo socializar. Pero, hay un problemita... Rin no soporta que Len la mire, y él simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo... LITERAL... ¿Qué hará Len para cumplir su misión sin romper las leyes divinas? RINxLEN
1. Chapter 1

**Holis! Decidí hacer un fic algo diferente, protagonizado por los gemelitos Kagamine que ADORO. en serio, son super tiernos, en fin :3 quiza el primer cápitulo este algo safadito pero PLEASE! denle una oportunidad... y dejen Reviews. Se aceptan sugerencias, se aclaran dudas y...**

**DISFRUTEN!**

LEN´S POV

No podía quedarme quieto. No cabía en mi emoción. No podía dejar de mover mis piernas…

-Len- me llamó mi maestro, el arcángel Kaito.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa maestro?- pregunte con inocencia, estaba impaciente. Kaito rió de buena gana.

-Chiquillo travieso, ¡No te hagas el que no sabes!- exclamó dándole unas palmaditas a mi cabeza- ¿Emocionado?

-Pues…- ¿¡A QUIEN ENGAÑO!?- SI, ¡MUCHO!

Kaito volvió a reír.

-Yo también estaba emocionado en mi primera misión- murmuró. Sonreí al ver a mi maestro nostálgico. Ya casi era la hora de mi partida.

- ¡Len!- me volví a ver a Miku que sostenía algo en sus manos.- Es para ti, para que te bendiga.

Me tendió su mano y me dio un crucifijo de cristal. Era muy lindo. De esperarse de Miku. Éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria.

-Gracias Miku- murmuré con la vista fija en su regalo. No note el matiz rosa que se formó en sus mejillas.

Kaito me tomó de la espalda.

-Es hora- me dijo.

-Adiós Len, suerte-

-Adiós Miku, gracias-

Mi maestro me llevó al interior de la sala de Pandora, era donde los ángeles tomaban su camino al mundo terrenal para cumplir sus misiones.

Era toda blanca con cortinas doradas y en el centro había un espejo con un marco de cristal.

Kaito se inclinó y me miró a los ojos.

-Len, esta misión decide si vas a ser un ángel guardián o un mensajero, ¿Entiendes?- asentí- En ese espejo se refleja la persona a la que tienes que cuidar, cuando hayas memorizado cada una de sus facciones atraviesa el espejo y estarás en donde debes de estar.

Mire de reojo el espejo. Ese era mi portal al éxito, sonreí lleno de seguridad.

Kaito se acercó y me persignó.

-A partir de aquí, estas solo- dijo desplegando sus blancas alas para desaparecer.

Me quede unos segundos mirando el lugar que mi maestro había dejado vacío y después me volví al espejo. Camine lentamente hacia él mirando al suelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté mis puños.

Me relaje y lentamente fui enfocando mi vista al frente.

Por un momento no podía creerlo.

¿Yo?

Mi corazón paró en shock. ¿ERA YO? ¡No podía ser yo! ¡NO ES FISCA, NI DIVINAMENTE POSIBLE!

Después de un momento me di cuenta de que, en efecto, no era yo. Era una chica. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules, algo bajita. Parecida a mí hasta la medula. Con la excepción de que ella no lucía blancas alas.

Lentamente y con suma delicadeza, apoye mi mano en el espejo y observé como el reflejo de aquella muchacha hacía lo mismo.

"Es la hora" pensé y lentamente atravesé el espejo, con el crucifijo de Miku en mi mano y una sonrisa llena de confianza.

RIN´S POV

Me desperté agitada y miré al reloj.

Tarde. Otra vez.

-¡LUKA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Salté de la cama y me metí a la ducha. Cómo pude me pase la esponja por el cuerpo y me lavé el cabello lo más rápido que pude.

Luka no tiene remedio.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- dijo entrando a la habitación en el momento que me terminaba de poner el uniforme.

-Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo- le dije tomando el peine y acomodándome el cabello.

-¿Qué?- Luka miró el reloj de mi escritorio y se golpeó la frente con fuerza- No puede ser…

-INPUNTUAL- exclamé con burla. Adoro hacerla enojar.- Ya me voy, que si no llego tarde yo también.

-¿Sin desayunar?- pero no le pude contestar porque en ese instante salí disparada de mi cuarto, tomé mis llaves y una naranja y salí del departamento.

No era que me gustará ir a la escuela. El instituto era de lo peor y no tenía amigos.

Caminando me puse a recordar… había soñado algo.

Soñé que estaba parada frente a un espejo mirando mi reflejo, pero me daba cuenta de que mi reflejo no era yo, sino alguien más… ¿Un ángel?

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando el pensamiento. Los ángeles no existen… si existieran los ángeles guardianes no habría accidentes, ni tragedias, ni… niños huérfanos… como yo.

Llegué justo al toque. Corrí hacia mi salón pero tropecé en las escaleras.

Como pude me levante, y entre sigilosa al salón, el profesor no se había dado cuenta de que abrí la puerta así que entre corriendo y me senté en mi lugar.

-¿Tarde, señorita Kagamine?- preguntó el maestro sentándose en su escritorio sin siquiera mirarme.

-Pues…-

-Su castigo será limpiar los estantes- dijo mirándome serio.

-¿OTRA VEZ?- protesté. Aunque sabía que no tenía caso. El profe me alzó una ceja.

Suspiré.

-Bravo, Rin- entonces sentí algo raro que me recorría, algo frío. Eso que sientes cuando te observan. Me gire para ver si había alguien pero todos estaban concentrados en sus cuadernos.

Pff, ¡Cómo si alguien se interesara por Rin!

Pero el sentimiento no desaparecía.

Me colé entre el mar de estudiantes y por fin salí del edificio. Le dedique una mirada a Mikuo y a su novia Lily. Sonreí tristemente y salí de ahí.

Caminaba sola cuando de pronto sentí algo frío en mi espalda. Me gire rápidamente pero no vi nada, así que comencé a correr.

Me metí en un callejón y miré de nuevo para atrás, esta vez distinguí un mechón de cabello rubio entre unos botes.

Tenía miedo, pero sabía que la única forma de quitarme de encima ese asqueroso sentimiento era ir a ver qué negis.

Me acerqué al principio temerosa.

Me sorprendí al ver a un chico que se tapaba la cara.

-¿Porqué me sigues?- pregunté seria con mis manos en la cadera.

El chico quitó las manos de su cara y entonces pude ver sus facciones. Al ver sus ojos azules el sentimiento se cuadruplico haciendo que mi corazón latiera rapidísimo.

¿Acaso estoy viendo a mi reflejo?

-¿Porqué me sigues?-repetí la pregunta con más fuerza, el chico se paró, éramos casi de la misma altura- ¿Y bien?

-Soy Len- soltó de repente, en su cara reconocí un leve sonrojo y observé como apartaba la vista-¿Cómo te llamas?

De repente me fije en otro detalle. El chico tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pero no lo había visto antes… ¿O sí?

-Yo te conozco- Len se sorprendió al oír esto y me volteó a ver. Escondí la mirada.- Creo que te vi en un sueño.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos. Sentía su persistente mirada y me hacía sonrojarme, mi corazón latía descontroladamente y sentía esa corriente fría en mi espalda.

Por fin lo mire a los ojos.

-No me sigas más, por favor- dije firmemente. En sus ojos detecte sorpresa y… ¿Desilusión? ¿Tristeza? ¿Confusión?

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño en mi pecho.

¿Quién era este chico y porqué me hacía sentir así?

-Pero…-

-Solo ya no me sigas, no me hables, no me mires, has como que esto no sucedió- dije dispuesta a correr pero me tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- grité tratando de zafarme. Cuando mire su rostro esta vez estaba al borde del llanto y esbozaba una mueca de dolor.

Miré a su pierna y me encontré con un río de sangre.

OH MI DIOS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa!**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. Perdonen si les parece medio aburrido pero necesito que entiendan el ambiente y el contexto en el que toma lugar la historia y sobre todo que se den una idea del tipo de vida que tiene Rin. Así que disfrute y dejen reviews. Ya sé que la pareja de estos dos es muy tierna.**

**Por cierto, por ahí me preguntaban si este era mi primer fic.**

**Es mi primer fic de los gemelos. Tengo otros tres protagonizados por mi diosa Teto Kasane, si les interesa dense una vueltecita por mis demás historias. Les prometo que no se arrepentirán.**

**En fin...**

**DISFRUTENLO**

RIN´S POV

-¿Te sigue doliendo?- pregunté después de ajustarle la venda. Solo obtuve un gruñido como respuesta.

Len se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Lo observe con atención.

Aún sigo sin creer que alguien pueda ser tan parecido a mí…

-¿Porqué me seguías?- susurré. Él abrió los ojos de inmediato y me miro fijamente.

-¡No me mires!- grite en un ataque de pánico y le avente lo primero que encontré que para su mala suerte fue un control remoto.

LEN´S POV

Después de cruzar el espejo mi mente se puso en blanco.

Me encontré frente a una mujer de cabello castaño, elegantemente vestida. Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba en un edificio departamental.

-¿Kagamine Len?- me preguntó gentilmente.

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno toma, tu recibo de renta por todo un año y las llaves.- dijo sonriéndome y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Departamento 57

-Gracias-sonreí y trate de ubicarme. Mi ropa blanca y mis alas habían desaparecido y en su lugar llevaba un uniforme y un morral café.

-Por cierto Len- dijo la señorita antes de irse- el instituto está a dos cuadras.

-Gracias…- caí en la cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Meiko- dijo y se esfumó en las escaleras. Tomé el morral y esculqué en su interior. Encontré libros con mi nombre y un permiso para entrar a clases.

"Instituto de la familia Vocaloid".

Y ahí me dirigí.

Al entrar me dirigí a las oficinas a que me dijeran mi grupo y todo eso, pero me encontré con un escritorio vacío. Estaba a punto de tocar la campanilla, cuando una joven de cabello rosado entro corriendo.

-Hola,-me saludó sonriente- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hola, soy nuevo y quiero…-

-¡Pues no se diga más!- me interrumpió alegre.- ¿Tienes tu permiso?

-Sí aquí esta- dije tendiéndole el permiso.

-¿Kagamine? Vaya… yo… bueno, no importa. Toma- dijo depositando en mis manos una hoja de papel que parecía ser mi horario. Le agradecí y busqué mi salón.

El profesor me presentó y me senté al fondo buscando una cara específica. Pero no estaba. Esbocé una mueca. Un grupo de chicas se volvió a saludarme, pero pronto el silencio se apoderó del aula.

Me fije en la puerta y entonces vi que se asomaba un mechoncito rubio, luego la cabeza y después una chica entro corriendo… ¡Era ella!

¿Qué hago? ¿Me acerco? No, mejor espero al primer receso, o al segundo, o quizá en la hora de estudio libre. Vamos, ahora está sola leyendo. No, mejor a la salida. DIOS MÍO, ya es la última hora, vamos Len, no seas niña…

¿Es en serio? ¿La estas siguiendo? Len, no seas una gallina, ve y acércate.

Ay no. Viene para acá. Escóndete rápido. ¿En serio Len? ¿Taparte la cara? ¿Qué? ¿Tienes cinco años?

"¿Porqué me sigues?" me paré y retire mis manos de mi rostro. Sus ojos eran adorables e inmensos, como el cielo. Me daba la impresión que podía perderme en ellos. No atinaba a responder nada. Desvié la mirada apenado, ¿Es normal que mi corazón se acelere tanto?

-Soy Len- dije al escuchar que repetía su pregunta- ¿Cómo te llamas?

No escuche la respuesta. Sus labios se movían pero los latidos de mi corazón eran tan fuertes que no me dejaban escuchar. Vi que estaba a punto de irse y la tomé del brazo.

-Pero…- sentí como un dolor agudo me atravesaba la rodilla. Y sentí como un río de sangre comenzaba a empaparme la piel. La chica trató de zafarse hasta que reparó en mi pierna.

-OH MI DIOS- exclamó- rápido mi casa está por acá.

Ahora estaba acostado en su sillón con una venda en la rodilla. Esa herida… ¿me la hizo ella? Lo más seguro. Ahora teníamos una conexión que me hacía sufrir cada vez que ella lo hacía.

-¿Porqué me estabas siguiendo?-abrí los ojos de inmediato y la mire fijamente. La observé entrar en pánico y ponerse roja, después solamente sentí un golpe directo en mi cara. ¡Me había lanzado un control remoto! ¡UN CONTROL REMOTO! ¿Esta chica es bipolar a caso?

-PERDON, PERDON, PERDON- dijo tornándose aún más roja.-No sé que me pasó. Lo siento.

-Está bien- dije tratando de sonar amable aunque quería regresarle el favorcito.- Me pasa TODO el tiempo.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

-¿Pues…?-

-¿Quieres saber porqué te seguía?- ella asintió—Pues, soy nuevo y me cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, te veía sola y quería hablarte, pero me pongo nervioso y solo hago tontería y vi que te ibas y terminé siguiéndote. Lamento si te asuste.

-¿Entonces no eres un acosador?- reí por la inocencia con la que lo preguntaba.

-No más que las demás personas- ella sonrió. Se hizo un silencio incomodo y mi corazón se aceleró una vez más.

-¿Podríamos…- me miró expectante-… ser amigos?

Mantuve mi mirada gacha pero de reojo vi su amplia sonrisa. Le dirigí una mirada alegre a lo que ella se sonrojó y…

Me lanzó el control remoto. OTRA VEZ.

-¡Oye!- exclamé con enfado, pero vi como tan solo se echaba a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-T-tienes la-las tec-teclas marcadas- tartamudeó entre risas.- Me llamó Rin.

Yo también reí.

Quise pararme para darle las gracias pero mi rodilla me dio una punzada y perdí el equilibrio. Trate de apoyarme en Rin pero ella no aguanto mi peso y cayó conmigo. Traté de no caer encima de ella y termine con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo y ella tomándome del cuello.

Se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero no podía pararme por el dolor.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y una muchacha peli rosa entró.

-Ya llegué- exclamó.- Hola Rin, hola tipo extraño.

Dispuesta a irse cuando proceso lo que estaba pasando.

-Rin- dijo sin volverse a nosotros- ¿Porqué estas recostada en el suelo con los brazos alrededor del cuello de un chico encima de ti?

ESTO NO PUEDE IR MEJOR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ámenme****! **

**Estaba super inspirada y decidí terminar el tercer capitulo y subirlo para ustedes muajajaja.**

**Esta un poco largo lo admito pero espero les guste. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Algunos de ellos me han dado ideas para seguir con el fic así que gracias en serio.**

**DISFRUTEN**

RIN´S POV

-¿Rin?- preguntó Luka sin volverse a nosotros.- ¿Qué haces recostada en el suelo con los brazos alrededor del cuello de un chico encima de ti?

Era cierto.

Tenía los brazos alrededor de Len.

Escuche un golpe fuerte e inmediatamente sentí la palma de mi mano arder. Observé a Len caer sobre sus piernas y llevar su mano a su mejilla sonrojada por el golpe que le había propinado.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil y yo también. Vi que no decía nada y tan solo mantenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Len?-

-¿¡POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO!? ¡BIPOLAR! ESO ERES… ERES-

-¡FUE TU CULPA POR HABERME TIRADO HACIENDOLO VER TODO TAN "MAL-PENSABLE"!-

- TAN SOLO PUDISTE HABER EXPLÍCADO LO QUE PASÓ Y NO BOFETEARME-

-¡PUES NO SE ME ANTOJÓ!-

-DEBERÍAS SENTIRTE MAL POR LASTIMARME…_-_observé que después de decir esto Len callaba de inmediato. Como si acabara de decir algo que tenía que guardar en secreto.

De repente sentí como alguien me levantaba del suelo jalándome el cabello.

-Ay, ay, ay- me quejé.

-Rin, te he dicho mil veces que no te encierres con acosadores- me reprendió Luka.

-¡No soy un acosador!- intervino Len.- Rin solamente es una dejada.

-¡Repítelo!- le reté poniendo mi puño frente a su cara. Len rió divertido, sabía que era una broma pero al verlo reír tan solo atine a darle otro golpe.- ¡Eres una tortura!

Luka empezó a reír como desquiciada esquizofrénica.

-¿¡Y TÚ DE QUÉ TE RÍES!?- exclamamos los dos al unísono.

-Perdón, es… es solo que, son… son muy graciosos- Luka no podía parar de reír, pronto cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse como lombriz en comal.

Len empezó a reír y pronto lo hice yo también.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- pregunté a Len una vez que nos habíamos calmado.

-Me encantaría- sonrió de un modo tan desvergonzadamente irresistible que para evitar golpearlo tuve que pensar en pulpitos comiendo negi.

-Entonces, prepararé la cena- dije levantándome del piso.

-No hace falta- me interrumpió Luka- Ordenaremos algo. Por cierto Len, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Al principio Len parecía sorprendido pero después sus ojos recorrieron a mi hermana con reconocimiento.

-¡Eres la chica de las oficinas!- exclamó sonriente. Luka asintió. – Me fue bien cómo puedes ver.- dijo mirándome de reojo.

El sushi llegó treinta minutos después.

Bromeamos, comimos y reímos. Len era bastante agradable. Cuando terminamos, Luka dijo que tenía unos asuntos y que volvería pronto. Len se ofreció a ayudarme a lavar los platos.

-No es necesario- dije insistiéndole en que lo dejará, tomé un vaso de cristal y me dispuse a dejarlo en el lavadero.

-No hay problema- insistió él- te la debo por todo lo de hoy.

Cuando me miró mi pulso se disparó. Aún no sabía porque pero sentía que sus ojos podían verme completa, no solo mi físico sino mis pensamientos y deseos.

Solté el vaso sin darme cuenta y el estruendo de los pedazos al dispersarse me hicieron aterrizar.

-Lo siento- murmuré y me dispuse a recoger los pedazos cuando sin querer me corté con uno de ellos.- Auch.

Miraba hacia el suelo para no encarar a Len y que viera en mi rostro una mueca de dolor. Sentí como se inclinaba hacia mí y tomaba mi mano llevándose mi dedo a sus labios y dándole un pequeño beso.

En ese instante la hemorragia paró y mi dedo parecía intacto.

LEN´S POV

Después de lavar los platos ya no me sentía cómodo en la casa de Rin así que le dije que era tarde y me despedí.

-Somos vecinos- le murmuré antes de salir. Al principio me miro con sorpresa pero después la vi sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entré al que era mi departamento y descubrí que tenía todo para vivir cómodamente. Seguro que Kaito era el responsable.

Me acosté en mi cama y saqué de mi bolsillo el crucifijo que Miku me había regalado. Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era conocer a Rin, solo así podría averiguar qué necesitaba.

Me levanté y abrí la llave del agua caliente.

-Len, ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó Rin ofreciéndome una mordida de la banana que tenía en sus manos. Di un mordisco antes de responder.

-He vivido en tantos lugares que ya no sé a dónde pertenezco- dije volviendo a darle otro mordisco a la fruta. Era deliciosa.

-¿Te cambias mucho de casa?-

-Casi cada año- se supone que los ángeles no mentimos pero, siempre hay excepciones ¿no?- el trabajo de mi padre siempre nos arrastraba a mi familia y a mí a cualquier lugar donde él fuese.

-Aaah- Rin bajó un poco la mirada- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco sabía a dónde pertenecía, mi padre y mi madre me abandonaron dejándome al cuidado de la abuela de Luka, la señora Megurine, pero en cuanto Luka se graduó hace unos años me trajo a vivir con ella aquí. Y es aquí donde siento que es mi hogar.

A veces el techo de tu escuela puede ser un excelente lugar para conversar.

-Nunca me imaginé eso- dije con cierta lastima en mi voz.

-Ni tu ni nadie- me repuso Rin sonriente. Le sonreí.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito Rin?-

-Mmm… el amarillo, ¿y tú?-

-También-

Habíamos empezado con esto unos días atrás cuando Rin me trajo a este lugar. Apenas había empezado mi obsesión por las bananas. Durante el atardecer nos hacíamos preguntas y contestábamos todas y cada una de ellas. Era divertido.

-¿Len?- murmuró ella tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- pregunté acomodándome más cerca de ella. Rin bajó la mirada.

-Este… nada, ¿Te parece que bajemos ya?-

-Si eso quieres- me levanté y la ayudé a pararse. Bajamos las escaleras, me volví para admirar el cielo por última vez y cuando quise seguir adelante me di cuenta de que ella no avanzaba, estaba inmóvil en aquel sitio.

-¿Rin?- me volteé al frente para encontrar la razón por la que Rin se había quedado helada.

Un chico de cabello azul muy claro como agua de mar y una muchacha rubia se besaban en el interior de un salón de clases. Los observé con atención igual que Rin. El la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura mientras ella mantenía la cabeza del chico pegada a su rostro y con sus manos le acariciaba el cabello entre besos.

Rin comenzó a temblar y yo sentí una punzada en mi estomago.

Mi pequeña rubia salió corriendo en ese instante, como por inercia corrí tras ella.

Rin se escabulló por los pasillos bajando las escaleras. El dolor en mi abdomen se intensificaba. Salimos del edificio y vi como se internaba en un pequeño parque.

La seguí entre los arbustos hasta que por fin pude tomar su brazo. Ella gimió por la brusquedad con la que la tomé. La atraje hacia mí abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura.

-L-Len- tartamudeó con su voz a punto de quebrarse- S-suéltame.

-No- dije firmemente atrayéndola aún más hacia mí.

-Por favor- rogó pero no hice caso. Rin comenzó a temblar y tambalearse hasta que por fin rompió en llanto.

No dije nada tan solo me senté en el pasto acomodándola frente a mí de modo que terminara sentada en mis piernas. Siguió llorando y gimiendo lastimeramente. Mi dolor se extendía por todo mi abdomen y me costaba respirar.

-Debería estar acostumbrada- murmuró entre gemidos- siempre los veo besarse.

-Si alguna vez, perdida estarás, en la oscuridad, yo seré tu luz, brillante que te protegerá, en la desesperación- canté a su oído con el poco aliento que me quedaba. Sentía que me desmayaría del dolor.

Rin dejó de gimotear y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, ahora solo soltaba lágrimas. Pero en silencio.

-Cuando los veía me sentía sola- me murmuró- me sigue doliendo, pero ahora sé que no estoy sola. Y eso, me hace estar un poco feliz.

-No importa que el dolor se aferre a mi pecho, no importa lo mucho que llore de dolor, incluso si mi promesa sin cumplir se encuentra todavía en mi, estoy feliz de haberte conocido…- canturreó Rin a mis oídos.

Recuerdo haber oído algo más, pero no pude procesar las palabras en mi mente porque en ese momento mi anunciadísimo desmayo se apoderó de mí.

RIN´S POV

-Vamos Len, despierta- el rubio se tapó con las sabanas. Ahí se acabo toda mi delicadeza y le quité todas las cobijas de encima- ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO DE UNA VEZ O TE PATEO TAN FUERTE QUE NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE SENTIRLO POR UN MES!

Len saltó de la cama en ese instante.

-Ya voy Rin- se quejó. Salí de la habitación mientras se vestía. Su departamento parecía tan… solo. Me hacía sentir vacía. Luka y yo teníamos muchos retratos de nosotras alrededor de la casa y eso le daba vida a nuestro entorno. Pero Len no tenía nada. Entonces se me ocurrió. ¿Qué tal si…?

Len salió en ese instante abotonándose la camisa, dejando a la vista su abdomen perfecto. Me sonroje y miré para otro lado.

-¡Camina!- le grite tomándolo de la mano y corriendo escaleras abajo.

Había sido una semana difícil para él. Al parecer el dolor de su abdomen no disminuía y yo con mi corazón roto no ayudaba. A veces pensaba que sufría por mi culpa, porque yo siempre estaba triste cuando lo iba a ver. Perdió las clases pero por alguna razón sentía que no le costaría trabajo ponerse al corriente.

Cuando llegamos al salón una bola de niñas se acercó a saludarlo y a hacerle preguntas y tocar su cabello y eso.

Eso no me gustaba mucho, y no es que estuviera celosa, sino que parecía que a Len le gustaban esas atenciones.

Cuando Len por fin pudo llegar a su asiento estaba lleno de cartitas y notitas, entre ellas pude notar una que tenía el nombre "Lily". Apreté mi puño y pude ver como Len esbozaba una mueca de dolor. Me relajé y toque su hombro. Len me sonrió. Todo estaba bien.

Acomodaba mis cosas para irme cuando vi que un grupo de chicas entre ellas Lily se acercaban a él.

-Len- decía una de ellas con voz empalagosa- va a haber una fiesta en casa de Lily, ¿Quieres venir? Es mañana.

-Mmm… no sé si pueda- por lo menos Len no era de esos que babean por cualquier chica.

-Por favor- suplicó otra- nos encantaría que fueras.

-Nos gustaría mucho- esta vez fue Lily la que habló así que me contuve y respiré hondo.

-¿Tú irás?- escuche que preguntaba pero no me volví- ¿Rin?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Irás?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A la fiesta de estas chicas-

Estaba de piedra. En mis tres años en esta escuela, jamás, JAMÁS, había sido invitada a las fiestas de Lily.

Unas de las chicas que venían con ella rieron discretamente.

Me sonroje.

-Pues si tú no vas creo que no tengo razones para ir-

¿Había oído bien?

¿Acababan de rechazar a Lily?


	4. Chapter 4

Rin´s Pov

No podía creer lo que veía. ERA LILY.

Lily. La reina estudiantil. Lily, la jefa de grupo. Lily, la capitana del equipo de porristas. Lily, el mejor promedio del grupo. Lily, la novia de Mikuo, el chico más lindo de toda la escuela. Lily.

Y Len. Len acababa de decirle que no. ¿La razón?

Yo.

Lily me recorrió con la mirada. Casi como diciendo "¿¡ELLA!?".

Las chicas detrás soltaron una risa disimulada.

-No hay forma de que ESTO encaje en una fiesta como la nuestra, ¿No es verdad, Lily?- se mofó una.

La rubia alzó una ceja.

-Por mí no hay problema, es lindo hacer nuevas amigas- dijo sonriéndome. Qué sonrisa más plástica y patética.

-¡PUES ESTA DECIDIDO!- exclamó Len muy sonriente.- Nos vemos mañana.

Lily y su pandilla salieron del aula.

Yo, Rin Kagamine acababa de ser invitada a una fiesta.

-Rin, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Len acercándose- no pareces muy contenta.

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ESTE CONTENTA PEDAZO DE…!?- apreté mis puños e intenté calmarme. Len me miraba como un cordero a punto de ser trasladado al matadero- Len, yo no encajo ahí.

Él tomó sus cosas y mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ni yo- dijo volviéndose a mí.- pero, siento que si vamos juntos será muy divertido.

Sonreí levemente.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé tras él.

-¿Te han dicho que estar contigo es de lo peor?-

-Últimamente, más de lo normal-

-¿QUÉ TE INVITARON A DÓNDE?-

El grito de Luka no solo resonó en todo el departamento. NO. Sino en TODO EL EDIFICIO.

-N-no es p-para tanto, Luka- dije tratando de no darle tanta importancia.

-Pero, ¿qué vas a usar? ¡Es mañana! Y no tienes nada apropiado y…-

-¿Y mi ropa qué?- la interrumpí molesta.

-Bueno…- empezó Luka- sabemos que no tienes un lindo sentido de la moda.

ESO FUE TODO.

-PUES QUIZÁ NO VALLA- grité lo más fuerte que pude.

-Tranquila Rin- mi hermana me tomó por los hombros- solo es cuestión de ir de compras.

-¡Me encanta ir de compras!- nos interrumpió la voz de un chico. Len estaba recargado en la puerta observándonos.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que podías pasar?- pregunté mirándolo con enfado.

-Rin no seas así- me reprendió Luka- Len es un buen chico y se está ofreciendo a acompañarte.

-Me niego a que un acosador me acompañe a ir de compras-

-¡No soy un acosador!- adoro cuando Len se enoja por eso. Aprieta sus puños y se pone rojo, se ve taaan gracioso.

Por una cosa u otra, Len terminó llegando por mí a las 10.30 AM del día siguiente.

Estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul marino encima de una playera blanca, jeans claros y una bufanda azul a juego con sus sneakers. Se veía muy lindo a decir verdad.

-¿Lista?-preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

-No tomaré tu mano- dije desviando la mirada.

-Como sea- dijo él.

Juro por Dios que Len es o un alienígena, o un niño de cinco años con problemas de crecimiento. Se paraba cada dos minutos en cualquier tienda a gritar "¡Mira Rin, qué lindo!" aún si era la prenda más asquerosa del mundo, y eso no es lo peor…

Entramos a una tienda de ropa solo para mujeres, mientras yo veía los vestidos Len se desapareció y después lo vi en el área de ropa íntima hablando con una de las encargadas y pensé: Oh Dios, ¡NO por favor!

Me acerqué sigilosamente y le pregunté "¿Qué te pasa?".

-¡Rin!- exclamó- ¿Tú sabías que las mujeres usaban esto?

Dijo enseñándome una tanga y restregándomela en la cara. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Debe ser muy incomodo… ¿Cómo se las ponen? Es tan solo un pedazo de tela, ¿Quién lo usaría?- para esto, todas las mujeres del área ya nos estaban observando.

-Len…- murmuré pero la señorita nos interrumpió.

-De hecho joven, hay mujeres que ganan mucho por usarlas y exhibirlas-

-¿EN SERIO? Pues debería presentarme alguna, debe de ser interesante-

Me di un golpe en la frente.

-Len… ella habla de las…- pero una vez más fui interrumpida, esta vez por él.

-MIRA RIN, ¡Estos te quedarían muy bien!- dijo y mientras alzaba a la vista de todos un par de panties con lunares azules y corazones amarillos. La encargada hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada al igual que todas las personas que nos observaban.

Rápidamente lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré fuera de la tienda.

-¿Rin? ¿Pero que te…?- le di la bofetada más fuerte que pude haber propinado jamás y lleve mis manos a mi cintura.

-¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE FUE TODO ESO?-

El rubio se acariciaba la mejilla con la cabeza gacha.

-Solo intentaba ayudarte-

-Pues la próxima vez no me recomiendes que ropa interior usar y no te pongas a pedir que te presenten bailarinas exóticas-

-¡Yo no pedí que me presentaran bailarinas exóticas!-

-Agh, camina rubio- le tomé la mano y seguimos caminando hasta entrar a otra tienda. Parecía de esas tiendas de películas donde las encargadas tienen ropa de colección y así, y tienen piercings y te admiran, y te chulean y te echan choro de que eres hermosa, y el color de piel, y los ojos…

-Hola, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?- nos preguntó una muchacha peli verde que usaba unos lentes rojos muy bonitos.

-Hola- contestó Len- estamos buscando un vestido, como para ella.

Me tomó del hombro y la chica comenzó a recorrerme con la mirada.

-¡Tengo uno perfecto!- exclamó sonriendo- Por aquí…

La seguimos y observé como rebuscaba entre los estantes. La muchacha vestía una sudadera roja y unos shorts de mezclilla ajustados y unos flats verdes. Era bastante bonita y tenía a lo mucho un año más que nosotros.

-Por fin- dijo mientras tomaba un vestido de un estante y me lo enseñaba- ¿Te gusta?

Era un vestido amarillo corto de tirantes, llevaba una cinta negra en la cintura hecha del mismo material brillante de los tirantes también negros.

-Es muy lindo-

-¡Pruébatelo!- me sonrió la chica.

Tomé el vestido tímidamente y me dirigí a los probadores.

LEN´S POV

El vestido era bastante lindo. Rin lo tomó y se dirigió a los probadores.

Me senté en un sillón rojo a esperarla. La chica peli verde que nos había atendido se me acercó.

-Es muy linda tu novia- me sonrojé al oír esto.

-N-no, ella no, no es… yo… no somos novios- aclaré.

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que…-

-Está bien, no te preocupes- la tranquilicé- pero tienes razón, es muy linda. Solo que no se da cuenta.

-Suele pasar- comentó ella- quizá necesita alguien que se lo demuestre.

Le sonreí. Quizá era cierto.

-¿Len?- preguntó una voz tímida detrás de mí. ¿Rin?

-Estas hermosa…- dije sin pensar. Ella se sonrojó.

El vestido resaltaba su figura y llevaba el cabello adornado con una flor negra.

-¿Eso piensas?-

Pero no podía contestar. Los latidos de mi corazón me asfixiaban. Sentía como eso que se siente cuando sabes que no deberías sentirte de cierta forma.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLI!**

**Por fin terminé el cap. Espero que les guste mucho, mucho, mucho. En serio me estoy encariñando con esta historia... Bueno, ya saben que sus comentarios son súper bien recibidos.**

RIN´S POV

Len me recorría con la mirada y me hacía sentir algo incomoda. Supongo que la encargada lo notó y decidió romper la atmosfera extraña.

-¿Sabes? Tengo unos zapatos perfectos…- y me tomó del brazo conduciéndome hasta la sección de zapatos.- Mira son estos.

Eran unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo que tenían un moñito amarillo. Se veían muy lindos y hacían juego perfecto.

-Son muy lindos- murmuré.

-Te quedarían perfectos- comentó la encargada.- ¿Te los llevas?

Asentí sin dudarlo, me cambie a mi ropa y nos dispusimos a pagar todavía con cierta incomodidad entre nosotros. La muchacha nos dijo el total y yo me lleve las manos a los bolsillos de mis jeans pero no encontré la cartera.

-NO ME…- pensé. Len notó mi expresión de frustración y me preguntó qué pasaba.

-Creo que he olvidado la cartera- dije. Bueno, esto sin duda es incomodo.

Len se dio una palmada en la frente. Rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó su billetera.

-¿Len?- pregunté pero hizo caso omiso. Sacó una tarjeta de crédito y se la tendió a la chica peli verde. Ella nos cobró y Len firmó.

-¡Qué tengan un lindo día!- nos gritó una vez que salimos de la tienda.

Caminamos un rato sin decir una palabra.

-Te lo pagaré llegando a casa- dije con toda la estupidez del mundo colgando de mi voz.

-No hay problema- me respondió el rubio sin siquiera mirarme.- Quería comprártelo.

Bajé la cabeza.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro piso, saqué las llaves y me dispuse a abrir.

-Gracias…-murmuré lo suficientemente alto sin volverme-…Por todo Len, parece que siempre estás ahí salvándome.

Oí que murmuró algo, pero no pude distinguir qué.

-Vengo por ti a las seis- dijo a modo de despedida.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Luka, mi hermana, besándose con Gakupo Kamui, mi prefecto.

LEN´S POV

-Es mi deber hacerlo- murmuré muy bajito. Rin no pudo escucharme.- Vengo por ti a las seis.

Me marché sonriendo. Había sido un lindo día.

Entré a mi departamento en silencio. Prácticamente directo a la ducha.

Tarde menos de cinco minutos escogiendo qué ponerme, unos jeans negros, una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos sneakers. Había estado pensando en el día que Rin cantó a mi oído.

Tenía una voz muy linda.

Tal vez podría usar ese talento para hacer amigos. Caminé por el comedor para llegar a la puerta y me percaté que ahí, sobre la mesa de descanso había un sobre.

Lo tomé extrañado y lo abrí.

Era una carta, de mi maestro Kaito.

La desdoble emocionado y comencé a leer.

_Estimado aprendiz Len,_

_Espero que te este yendo muy bien. Todos aquí rezamos mucho por ti y por tu protegida, y confíanos en que hasta ahora estés haciendo un buen trabajo. Miku te extraña mucho, al igual que los gemelos Akita. Probablemente tú ni te acuerdes de nosotros… en fin, quería escribirte para darte un par de recomendaciones:_

_1.- Cuida a tu protegida en todo momento._

_2.- Nunca olvides que las apariencias engañan, los verdaderos sentimientos no se descifran con palabras sino miradas._

_3.- Domina tu cólera, nunca pongas tus sentimientos sobre tu misión._

_4.- Cuanto más te sacrificas, mayor es la satisfacción._

_5.- Disfruta, ríe, goza, pero __**no te enamores.**_

_Esto es lo que tú maestro te puede recomendar, confío en ti._

Me limpié las lágrimas. Como los extrañaba.

Tomé el regalito de Miku y salí. Toqué tres veces pero nadie abría. Escuchaba voces pero no entendía nada.

Abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¿Rin?- Pregunté. Me encontré con la rubia parada justo en frente de Luka y un hombre de cabello morado que estaban sentados en el sillón, con cara de perros regañados. Rin se volvió a mi con enfado.

Llevaba su vestido y sus zapatos puestos, su cabello cepillado e incluso llevaba un poco de maquillaje ligero.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?- rugió al verme en la puerta, pero no contesté. Solté el crucifijo de Miku.

Rin estaba lo que seguía de hermosa. ¿CÓMO ANGELES QUIEREN QUE NO ME ENAMORE?


End file.
